


We Did It Together

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: As the people of Berk begin to rebuild their home Astrid finally meets Hiccup's mother.
Series: The Countdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 31





	We Did It Together

Despite what has happened in the last few hours, everyone on Berk was pulling together to help rebuild their home. Snotlout was helping Gobber take of the armour of Drago's dragons from his army, Fishlegs was helping any dragon that may have been injured in the attack, the twins were blowing some of the bigger pieces of ice apart which they were loving. Then Hiccup, being the new chief, he gave everyone their orders and was helping rebuild some of the houses.

Astrid took it upon herself to help move the larger pieces of ice into a more safe place for them till it melted. They suggested maybe the ocean but Valka disagreed as it could be a harm to the tidal dragons. No one chose to argue with her choice as she was more of an expert with with ice than everyone else.

Astrid didn't mind doing this job, though occasionally she would stop and look over to Hiccup who was always hard at word. She felt a small smile spread across her face each time she looked at him. She couldn't even imagine what he must be going through right now. He just lost his father and now he has to take over the village on the same day. Must be why he's working so hard, trying to keep his mind occupied so he doesn't really have time to think. At least that's what she think. If she had just lost her father and had to help run and rebuild a village the same day she too would want to keep as busy as possible.

Quickly getting back into the zone Astrid led Stormfly over to another large piece of ice and took hold of it by the rope. As Stormfly took to the air she suddenly felt like she was flying lighter. It then followed by a loud bang. Looking down she saw the ice was back on the floor with the rope ripped. Astrid sighed before leading Stormfly to the ground.

"Can someone fetch the twins. They have another lot of ice to blast." Astrid said to the men in front of her as she climbed down from her dragon

"Right away." One Viking ran of while the others were collected rope from the ice. Astrid let out a sigh before running her hands through her hair.

"Hard work, isn't it?" Astrid turned around to see Hiccup's long lost mother standing behind her with a smile on her face. "The ice is heavier than it looks."

Astrid nodded as she looked back at the ice. "You got that right. But it just gives the twins more things to blow up. It's the only thing their good at if you ask me." Valka laughed.

"They did seem like they were having fun when I was walking past. I guess I'm a little surprised the island is still in one piece." Valka said. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You should of seen them when we were in Dragons Edge." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry, Dragons Edge?" Valka repeated.

"Oh it's this island that me, Hiccup and the other riders had as a base for just over a year. Hiccup wanted to find more dragons and adventure. We all thought we'd tag along. Never realised what kind of adventure we would end up having." Astrid explained as she looks back over to Hiccup.

"And you built a base on the island?" Valka asked. Astrid nodded.

"Hiccup came up with the plans. We all had our own section of the island and huts. We built the place well." Astrid said. Valka smiled.

"I'm happy to know he had a good adventure. He seems to get that from me." Valka said. Astrid gave her a small smile and turned back to Hiccup.

"He has always been so keen on keeping the dragons safe no matter what. And I'm not just talking about freeing them from hunter traps. He has almost given me a heart attack the amount of times he's scared me." Astrid told her. Valka looked at her with curiosity.

"That's right, I saw you to kiss earlier." Valka pointed out. Astrid quickly turned away a little as she began to turn red. "So how long have you been together?"

"Close to 2 years but betrothed just around a year ago." Astrid explained. Valka smiles.

"So here I am talking to my future daughter in law." Valka said as he placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "What betrothal give did he give you?"

"The pendant Stoick gave you for your betrothal, but he turned it into a necklace." Astrid told her. Valka gave her a surprised look and looked back over to Hiccup.

"I didn't think Stoick would remember." Valka said quietly. Astrid gave Valka a confused look. Valka looked back at the young viking and smiled. "After Hiccup was born I told Stoick that when Hiccup gets betrothed I wanted him to give to have my pendant to give to her. Guess you could say I wanted it to stay in the family."

"It will. Don't worry." Astrid told her future mother in law. Valka gave her a smile. The two then looked back over to Hiccup, who was still hard at work with moving wood with Toothless and giving orders to the other vikings.

"He's so much like his father." Valka whispered, though Astrid heard it a smiled.

"He so much like both of you." Astrid told her. "He's a leader like his father and a dragon lover like you. In the end he will fight for both man and dragon. Its who he is." Valka smiled and placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"I have a feeling your part of the reason he is the man he is today." Valka said. Astrid gave Valka a look of confusion. "Call it a mother's intuition. I always worried after I left what Hiccup could grow up like, because of how early he was born. I worried if he would be strong enough to survive here, or if he would become a outsider. But seeing the man he is today, and the way he looks at you, I'd say you've helped him become who he is." Astrid smiled and shook her head.

"We've helped each other. Believe it or not I wasn't always the nice's person to be around. I'm pretty sure I've broken a few bones on people, mainly Snotlout if I'm being honest. But he's helped me calm down in moments I've gotten pretty angry, he's held me back from killing a few people. He's made me into the best person I can be." Astrid said. "And it's not just me. He's change so many people. The Outcasts, the Berserkers, he even changed a dragon hunter. That man gave his life to save Hiccup in the end." Valka looked over to Hiccup with a proud look on her face.

"He's a true peace maker." Valka said. Astrid nodded.

"In the end, Hiccup, me, the other riders, we did it together."


End file.
